Se Numbre Endleofan
by Toxic3io
Summary: Eleven hasn’t really been of any ‘luck’ for him… at least that’s what he believes… {SenRu}


Se Numbre Endleofan 

Author: toxic3io [JL, P-nai, and King]

Mail us: toxic3io@yahoo.com

Genre: Sap

Rating: PG

Pairing: 7x11

Warning/s:  Crappiness; Mushiness; OOC-ness;

Type: one-shot

Summary: Eleven hasn't really been of any 'luck' for him… at least that's what he /believes/… 

Dedication/s: To Purokulots and Ryuen…& to all SenRu fans

A/N: Our first ficcie! Kindly R&R okay…^_^ teehee… 

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

---------

It was a peaceful Friday evening. He was lying supinely on their bed, boring holes on their poor ceiling. It was almost past ten already and if his system is in good condition, he should be, at least sleeping already by now. Well, not like he's insomniac or not- its just not likely to be him to be still awake on this godly hour. 

Rukawa shifted to his left and closed his eyes- trying very much to summon Morpheus and claim him. After some seconds of shutting his eyes tightly, he gave up- resenting that he could not sleep! He irritably scratched his ears and turned to lie flat on his back once again… boring yet again his daggers upon the unfortunate ceiling. 

Damn…

He sighed for the umpteenth time and tried once again. This time, he shifted to his right. And as what he did a while ago, he shut his eyes- this time much slower and breathes in calmly.

One… two… three… four… five… … uh… what comes after five…?

He snapped his eyes wide-open his fist curled into a ball and his jaw clamped tightly shut. 

K'so… I cant sleep!!!

He decided to lift his body up and sat restlessly on their outsize patch. He sighed wearily and was greeted by a familiar voice not so far from him.

"You okay?" 

The pale Rookie turned to his right and was met by a pair of cobalt blue orbs that almost mirrored his own. Sendoh's eyes were full of concern and gentleness as he held the gaze of his younger lover. The raven-haired guy could only nod his head wordlessly before shifting his gaze on what the other has been doing lately on this time of the night.

…?

Sendoh followed his gaze and seeing that the other was staring on the table he's been working on…

"Er… this one? Its my written report- deadline's tomorrow already." And he grinned sheepishly back on the latter.

Rukawa bowed his head lowly and…

"Wakarimashita…" 

Sendoh smiled and proceeded to ask.

"Can't sleep…?"

The fox-eyed boy lifted his head up and met the gaze of his lover once again. His eyes held of weary and gentleness that Sendoh gaped for a while before feeling yet again, his undying endearment for the younger boy. The Ryonan Ace smiled warmly before closing his eyes for a while and stating…

"Want a bedtime story?"

Rukawa look hard on him as if the latter turned nuts. Sendoh could only chuckle softly at the odd reaction of his lover and immediately flashed his fingers in a 'V- sign'.

"Jodan desu yo…!"

Rukawa snorted and rolled his eyes. He wanted very much to sleep already for tomorrow will be a long day once again for him- since he was already on his sophomore year in college and Sendoh on his third year already. They decided to move in together two years ago and well… it was worth everything for the both of them.

The pale guy let a thin smile on his lips before deciding to lie down once again- his back facing the other guy. He sighed softly and stared onto nothing in particular before suddenly feeling the bed suddenly sinking because of the addition of another kilogram on it. He turned to his right abruptly and was met by the stupid grin of his spiky-haired lover.

"Hi!" Sendoh exclaimed fondly.

"…"

"I know you want to sleep already but… well, being a very perceptive lover I am- I know that you /can't/ sleep so…"

Rukawa turned to his right fully so they were now facing each other nose-to-nose.

"So…?"

"Ne, Kaede… really… uh… want a bedtime story?"

Rukawa playfully flick his fingers on Akira's forehead…

"Do'aho…"

"Ah- itai!" And Sendoh pouted. Rukawa rolled his eyes again- really, his boyfriend can be very mischievous in any way he chooses to be. Sendoh opened an eye and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Heh… kitsune-chan can't sleep!"

"Hn… any suggestions?"

Sendoh's eyes glimmered playfully as his mind started sending in some 'naughty' signals to his green-stained central nervous system.

"Uh… we could /do/ something tiring…!" A grin.

And as if on cue, he just found himself being smack on the face by a pillow.

"Damare!"

"Hey… that's practical… something 'tiring', of course if you get tired, you'll feel very weary and your eyelids will feel heavy and… poof! You're off to Dreamland!" And he grinned even wider.

Rukawa's brows furrowed and gave the other his infamous ¬.¬-look. Sendoh impishly lifted his right hand on the latter's cheek and naughtily stretched it.

"Aww… you're cute, you know-!!"

The Shohoku's rookie slapped his beau's prying hand off his pale cheek and knocked his knuckles twice on the latter's head. Sendoh laughed heartily as Rukawa could only twitched his lips in return. 

It was almost eleven in the evening already and neither of them seemed to noticed the hands of time and the evening getting older than usual. 

After a few more exchanging moments of childishness and silence…

Rukawa was resting his head calmly on the crooked of Sendoh's neck and shoulder, his arm around the latter's broad torso. He sighed softly for a while before deciding to look up to his taller lover. 

"Akira…"

Sendoh has his eyes closed- but he was not sleeping; his arms wrapped around the other's smaller frame.

"Hmm…"

"Onegai… deki masu ka…?" 

Sendoh looked down to met the eyes of 'his' truly and…

"Iitomo…" A smile.

"…tell me a story…"

Sendoh's mouth opened for a while before smiling fondly back. 

"Hmm… okay then- so, what kind of story should I tell ya?"

"Anything…"

Sendoh thinks for a while, looks up to the ceiling, before deciding to share a short prose, which he suddenly recalled…

"Okay… I got it now, I'll tell you a 'story'--it kinda' involves me and my lame belief back then…"

"Nanda…?"

Sendoh grinned for a while, before sharing his own 'story'…

"You see Kae-chan… I resent _'se numbre endleofan'_ before…"

Rukawa squinted his eyes for a while…

"Naze…?"

"Well… I remembered when I was eleven years old- that is the first time I have ever liked someone. She's a classmate of mine, she's eleven years old too, and well, she's cute. I wanted very much to court her that time but when I asked my mom if its okay to court her, okaasan told me that I am still young to do that… I was a bit hurt that time because… well, I knew that I would have a chance because I can feel that she likes me back as well." 

A triumphant grin.

"Hehehe…"

Rukawa snorted.  "Hn, someone should deflate your ego…" The Ryonan's Ace could only chuckle in response.

"Whatever Kaede… hmm, let me continue, ne?"

And Rukawa nodded.

"And so… well, being a good son I am… ehemm, I decided to follow my mom's order even though deep inside of me I am very much itching to tell the girl about my feelings- besides mom also told me that I am too young to fall 'in love' that time… y'know what I mean, right?"

"Aa…"

"Right… okaasan also told me that what I might be feeling that time may only be 'puppy love'… that's it and nothing more and well…"

"Well…?"

A sigh.

"She's right… the girl has been my classmate for another two years more and well, that time I have only seen her as one of my many common friends- although I do treat her sometimes in a special way… but that's about it and… nothing more."

Silence ensued before the spiky-haired dude decided to elaborate further…

"When I reached my last year in junior high, I longed for to be apart of the Top Ten outstanding pupils in the school- so, that time I really pushed all of my efforts to the limits. I studied hard, paid extra effort especially on my darn English subject- I knew I was doing good that time… heck, I /thought/ I was doing well that time but…"

"But…?"

Sendoh sheepishly scratched the back of his nape and…

"Well… I was also a varsity that time in the Basketball club so… honestly, I couldn't help but to missed a class or two but I would very much try to make up for it- doing Saturday classes once in awhile and such… still…"

"Still…?"

"Obviously, I didn't make it… I was only ranked eleventh! Heck, I remember how I very much want to strangle Kosh that time when I went to see the school's student evaluation that time on the bulletin board—Kosh was beside me and I almost wanted to whine and squeal down on the floor! The number ten student's average is 88.375 and my total average was 88.265!"

"0.375 minus 0.265…" Rukawa's brows furrowed for a while before deciding to look up to his lover.

Sendoh looked back- a tired smile on his lips…

"Akira…"

"Right again, Kae-chan… am behind by 0.11- hmph, eleven again!"

Rukawa couldn't help but to chuckle in amusement by the exasperated look on his boyfriend's face. Still, Sendoh decided to continue and share some of his sentiments…

"That doesn't stop there… a year passed of course and well, I was already a freshman in Ryonan High and guess what… it all started there…"

"What…?"

"Well, it was the first day of classes- so I slept early the night before- set the clock on the time but guess what… the crappy clock didn't ring off and so- -classes usually start on 7am and I woke up 6:11am! I was extremely flabbergasted that I ran inside the comfort room, took a bath for almost only five minutes- dressed up hurriedly and was about to gel my hair up when I noticed my DEP 11 containing nothing already! I wailed very loud that time that my mom has to shout back at me while asking 'what's wrong'…"

Rukawa's shoulder was shaking slowly as he tried to hold back from laughing his sanity away.

"Do…a… hou…."

"…and so I ran off to school what with almost only twenty minutes more before seven. I looked like a mad dog that time- my bag trailing behind me, my hair down without its usual spikes… sheesh Kaede, I looked and feel as if I'm the most moronic person on Earth!"

The pale guy was chuckling in between his inquiry…

"You must have… run so fast… were you… late?"

Ryonan's Ace bend down for awhile to place a soft kiss on the latter's forehead to Rukawa's surprise of course before grinning like a Cheshire cat and deciding to go on…

"Heh, I was e-le-ven minutes late, thanks very much!"

And very much unlikely 'Rukawa-ish'… the latter wasn't able to help but laughed. Sendoh laughed all the way with his younger beau, amazed by the sequence of events…

"Tough luck… huh…?" Rukawa mentioned in between his soft chuckles.

"Heck ya…" 

The raven-haired stud nodded briefly, a small smile on his thin lips before staying silent once more again. Sendoh sighed but nonetheless continued…

"And so like what is bound to happen, I was chosen to play for the team- making me the instant number one pick that time…" A proud wink.

Rukawa raised a brow but nonetheless ignored the slight arrogance of his lover. Sendoh bit his lower lip- a clear smile painted on his face and unhesitatingly went on…

"The day for the integration for the freshmen, new applicants, have arrived. Well, I was darn excited of course- what with my impressive skills and all… before that though, I was told that the integration for the basketball club will start at 10 am- but I dunno clearly anymore what happened to me that time…"

Rukawa tilted his head coyly, inquiring…

"Huh… what do you mean?"

"Well… I arrived late of course!" Sendoh knocked his own right temple with his knuckle- his tongue stuck out.

" Like what's new, huh?"

"Our teacher dismissed us late and well, I was sort-of-ambush by my 'fans'…yeah… and guess what-?!"

Rukawa slightly grinned and warily eyes his spiky-haired boyfriend.

"You arrived at 11 am!" Sendoh nodded- a wide grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Told ya Kae-chan… 'eleven' hasn't really been that of any luck to me!" A resigned sigh.

Rukawa just snuggled closer to the latter- a small smile on his lips. He was surprised to feel that he was already getting sleepy! His eyes felt heavy already but he really doesn't want to sleep… not /yet/. He sighed deeply and asked in an almost sleepy voice…

"So, what else?"

Sendoh rubbed his koi's back tenderly and went to proceed…

"Err, okay… so where was I again?"

Rukawa mumbled…

"Arrived… late… 11 am…"

"Oh yeah… and so I arrived at 11 am and well… the Gods must have pitied their exquisite creation that when I entered the gym, I was surprised to see the expectant faces of my soon-to-be-teammates and of course, the ever-scowling-façade of our coach…"

"Taoka- do'aho…"

Sendoh chuckled when he heard his younger lover's comment.

"You're mean… hahaha… well, yeah. I went towards where everyone was and sheepishly greeted them- told Coach I was sorry for being late and all… well, I guess being a skilled player also has its advantages- Taoka-sensei didn't even scolded me!"

"That's because you were /new/ that time…"

"Nope… he just cant simply stay /mad/ at me…heh, I'm their Ace, remember?" A "V-sign".

"I forgot…"

"Kae~channn!!!"

"Hn…so?"

"Hmm… still not sleepy yet?"

And as if on cue, Rukawa yawned, stretched his left arm and rubbed his eyes tiredly like a toddler would. Sendoh smiled endearingly before deciding to meet down the lips of his beau to plant a soft kiss.

"Oyasumi boku no koi…"

Rukawa smiled lightly and closed his eyes when he suddenly remembered something that made those sapphire-orbs visible again…

"Matte…"

Sendoh was taken aback for a while…

"Uh?"

The raven-haired guy squinted his eyes for a while then…

"Your 'story'… isn't done yet…"

"…Err?"

"I mean…" Rukawa looked down for a sec before meeting once again the gaze of Sendoh. "…do you still hate the number 'eleven'?"

Sendoh looked at his boyfriend for a while- almost like memorizing the latter's delicate features. Rukawa stared back- slight inquiry in his eyes. Blue against blue… sapphire against sapphire- silence ensued once more before the Ryonan Ace decided that he be the one to break the impending silence between them.

"Not anymore…"

"…naze?"

"You came…"

"…?!" 

Rukawa was about to mouth a statement when he was suddenly snuggled deeper into the arms of his boyfriend. Sendoh reached for the lampshade located near his bedside table and suddenly, darkness engulf the room. The Shohoku Ace didn't flinch for a while, probably 'feeling' the stillness of the area, until he heard the low, but soothing voice of his lover.

"Our first practice game… I was told to guard a certain number '11' before from Shohoku… I was a bit annoyed that time… heh, imagine… that dreaded number… and so I really wasn't that 'interested' that is why I came late…"

"I remembered that…"

"I guess I was forever mistaken when I noticed that the person wearing my 'favorite' number caught my attention that ever since that day our eyes first met, I longed for to know /you/… during the entire game that I still wasn't aware of your name- I kept chanting in my mind your jersey's number… so that I wouldn't be able to forget the player who has enthralled me in so many ways from the very start…"

"I was grateful enough to know your name…and well, ever since that knowledge, I longed for not just to /know/ you… but be your friend likewise, those one-on-ones every weekends, constant hanging around…it just made us closer to each other… made /me/ closer to you that until there came a point in my life that…you were already so important to me… you have been apart of my life already… that 'us' being just friends isn't enough… not enough because one day, I just found myself longing for something almost unimaginable already…like I told you, you have been apart of my life already…I wanted to be apart of yours…"

Sendoh stopped for a while…

"I guess… the rest was what they called as… history…"

Silence…

Sendoh sighed for a while, surprised by the way he spoke those words- not even sure if the latter in his arms is aware…

Rukawa was fighting very much to just fidget a move for he has not been able to stifle a small gasp for that matter. He swallowed a small lump in his throat and as surprised when he felt a lone tear cascaded down onto his pale-cheek.

I'm crying…?

The raven-haired guy cleared his throat softly and was surprised when the lampshade was turned on.

"Kaede…are you still awake?"

Sendoh was surprised when he saw… unshed tears…? For a while, Sendoh was clouded with worry as he saw his boyfriend's eyes sparkling with unshed tears… did I say something… wrong?

Rukawa was taken aback when he noticed that the latter was staring at him with the worry-look in his eyes.

"Kae…-?!"

"Gomen nasai… I… I'm such a sentimental fool…" A weak smile. The taller guy hugged him closer to his chest and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"No you're not… everyone has their own moments…you don't need to be ashamed of that… everyone is capable of feeling and needing…wanting to loved and be loved in return… everyone needs someone… I too, needed someone- … and…"

"…that someone is me…?" the pale guy inquired coyly.

"Mochiron…"

They stared towards each other for a couple of seconds or so before the taller guy decided to break the silence ensuing yet once again before them…

"Ne, Kaede… you should sleep already- else you'll be berated once again by your dreaded professor tomorrow…"

"To hell with him…"

A chuckle.

"Heh, you really /are/ mean, you know…"

Rukawa couldn't help but to roll his eyes and respond…

"Hn, you 'love' mean people anyways…" Sendoh scratch his chin thoughtfully for awhile and…

"Hmm, let's just say that I like snobbish-type of guys…" A silly grin.

"Yare yare…"

And they stayed that way… 

…in the arms of one another…

…in the silence of the night… 

Not until…

"Shucks…now I'm the one who cant sleep…?!" He must have said it a bit loud because the next lines he heard send him laughing like crazy…

"You know…I also remembered that I hated the _'se numbre seofon'_ before…I hated it to the /bones/…it wasn't lucky as everyone thought it was… 'lucky seven'?…drats…let me tell ya my own story…"

OWARI 

**A/N:** wahh, this is so sappy… *cries* we know this suck- please forgive us, this is our ever first ficcie together and we didn't expect it to suck like this… gomen na sai, minna! -_- Just the same, kindly read and review… please? Thanks very much… ^_^

**Sidenotes:** _Se Numbre Endleofan_ means 'The Number Eleven'; _Numbre_ is an Anglo-Norman term during the 13th century for 'number' & _Se_ is an alteration of the Old English term for 'the'…err, that's what we think so…^_^ _Seofon_ is an Old English term for 'seven' and _Endleofan_ is an Old English term for 'eleven' so… there! Uh, we originally wanted to entitle this as _The Eleventh_ but it'll be too obvious as those road humps so… *chuckles* Hm, basically- this story talks about Sen-chan having slight annoyance towards the number- literally…of course not until Ru-chan 'came' and well- at first of course he [Sen] doesn't know yet the 'name' and all about this certain 'guy' that is why he decided to brand him as 'eleven' and all… blahblah… pretty lame, ne?! Really sorry… -__- I hope you would find it in your kind hearts to forgive us… ^_^ We hope to write more fics… SenRu fics to be exact- we love the pairing to the core…^^;; Ja!

            _Jap_ terms: […just in case some may not be 'that' aware ^_^]

_Wakarimashita-_ I see…

_Jodan desu yo-_ Just kidding!

_Damare-_ Shut up!

Onegai deki masu ka- May I ask you a favor? 

_Iitomo-_ Sure…

_Mochiron-_ Of course..

_Boku no…-_ My…? [eg: _koi-_ love]

Oh well, we hope we helped ya with these 'terms' here ^-^ Take care everyone! God Bless Us Always…

***-------------------------------------------------------~^*^~--------------------------------------------------------------***


End file.
